encicprotezionecivilefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Idrologia
L'idrologia è la scienza che studia la distribuzione, il movimento, la biologia e la chimica delle masse d'acqua del pianeta. Si compone di molteplici campi di studio scientifico come l'idrografia, l'idrogeologia, l'idrogeochimica e l'idrobiologia. Benché la conoscenza dei cicli idrologici sia importante per la vita e le attività umane, l'idrologia è una scienza relativamente giovane. A tutt'oggi non esiste una teoria completa, così come esiste, per esempio, una teoria per l'elettromagnetismo. Una caratteristica importante di molti flussi del ciclo idrologico è la loro variabilità spaziale e temporale, cosa che li rende ancora più difficili da modellizzare matematicamente. In questo ambito due tecniche legate ai concetti di probabilità hanno grande applicazione: la branca della statistica che si chiama geostatistica e la teoria delle variabili aleatorie. Ciclo idrologico L'idrologia studia i flussi d'acqua che costituiscono il cosiddetto ciclo idrologico. I flussi dall'atmosfera alla superficie terrestre si chiamano precipitazioni; l'acqua piovuta si infiltra nel suolo o scorre in superficie (vedi fiumi, laghi o torrenti) o nel sottosuolo (i cosiddetti deflussi laterali). Si ha infine l'evaporazione dal suolo, dalle superfici idriche, in primis gli oceani, ma anche laghi e altri bacini (fino alla più piccola pozza), e la traspirazione dalle piante e dagli animali (uomini compresi); questi flussi sono definiti in una sola parola come evapotraspirazione. Il contributo degli esseri viventi al ciclo idrologico è tutt'altro che trascurabile: si consideri, ad esempio, che circa la metà dell'entità delle precipitazioni che cadono sulle foreste pluviali è dovuta all'evapotraspirazione delle foreste stesse. I flussi dell'acqua possono essere alterati da attività umane, come quelle agricole o le operazioni di urbanizzazione che presuppongono la deforestazione di vaste aree soprattutto nei Paesi in via di sviluppo (Centro-Africa, sud- America, Indonesia), la costruzione di dighe e l'inquinamento atmosferico. Previsioni Il monitoraggio e la raccolta dei dati relativi ai fenomeni idrologici sono operazioni molto importanti allo scopo di creare una banca-dati il più ricca possibile di dati relativi all'emungimento di acqua da pozzi o ad un determinata sezione fluviale o bacino idrologico o più ampio territorio. Ciò al fine di potervi accedere per la formulazione di previsioni il più possibile rispondenti alla realtà sui futuri movimenti e disponibilità della risorsa acqua ed in base alle quali poter effettuare la progettazione dimensionale di opere idrauliche necessarie a seconda delle esigenze del territorio in cui si andranno a realizzare. Gli Annali Idrologici Fondamentali, come si è detto, ai fini di un corretto monitoraggio dei fenomeni idrologici che interessano un determinato territorio, sono le rilevazioni dei dati idrologici quali quelli sulle piogge e sulle portate e in genere sull'andamento nel tempo delle variabili idrologiche che interessano un determinato bacino o sezione fluviale. Un ruolo primario ed insostituibile, in tal senso, è quello svolto dalle raccolte di dati contenuti negli Annali Idrologici, emissioni dei Ministeri competenti in materia di regimazione delle acque. In tempi storici essi venivano compilati a mano e disponevano unicamente di dati puntuali rilevati in determinate ore del giorno e della notte da personale appositamente addestrato. Per tale motivo essi erano disponibili solo per i corsi d'acqua o i bacini fluviali e lacustri di maggiore importanza ed, in genere, è difficile reperire dati anteriori agli anni trenta. Infatti gli Annali nascono nel 1918 come "Bollettini Idrologici", a cura degli (ex) Uffici Idrografici e si chiameranno con quel nome fino al 1925, quando assunsero definitivamente il nome attuale. Nel secondo dopoguerra e soprattutto in seguito alle alluvioni del Polesine (1951) e di Firenze (1966) hanno cominciato a diffondersi i sistemi di registrazione automatica sia pluviometrici che strettamente idrologici che permettono l'analisi dei dati registrati "in continuum" 24 ore su 24. L'informatizzazione sempre più spinta nell'ultimo decennio ha ancor più facilitato tale rilevamento, ma resta comunque indispensabile la supervisione del personale altamente specializzato per il corretto uso e trasposizione delle informazioni raccolte. Statistiche Analizzando con appropriate metodologie statistiche le registrazioni, da quelle storiche a quelle più recenti, riguardanti le piogge, la disponibilità d'acqua nei fiumi o nei laghi, è possibile effettuare delle stime sulla tendenza dei fenomeni idrologici. Tali stime saranno tanto più prossime alla realtà quanto maggiore è il numero di dati disponibili per la situazione oggetto dello studio. Quando non si hanno a disposizione dati relativi ad un determinato bacino idrografico, ma se ne hanno disponibili di relativi a bacini con caratteristiche simili (climatiche, geomorfologiche, ecc.), si prenderanno i dati relativi al bacino "simile", provvedendo ad eventuali "aggiustamenti" per adattarli al territorio sul quale si sta effettivamente effettuando la previsione. Si presuppone, tuttavia, che le caratteristiche del processo non subiscano variazioni di rilievo. Perciò la prospettiva dei prossimi, futuribili (secondo alcuni scenari) "cambiamenti climatici" può porre non facili difficoltà e problemi a questo tipo di calcolo. Queste stime sono importanti per ingegneri ed economisti e comunque per chiunque ricopra ruoli da "decisore", affinché, attraverso una corretta analisi del rischio idraulico per sia possibile assumere con cognizione di causa decisioni su investimenti per infrastrutture o per determinare i parametri e le caratteristiche progettuali di un qualsiasi sistema per la distribuzione o per lo smaltimento di acque, civili o industriali che siano gli usi cui esse attendano. Le informazioni statistiche sono utilizzate anche per la progettazione delle dighe che entrano a far parte di "sistemi" che includono le domande sia agricole che industriali, che domestiche. Modellazioni I modelli idrologici sono rappresentazioni concettuali e semplificate di una parte del ciclo idrologico. Sono utilizzati per lo più per le previsioni e per comprendere i processi idrologici. Si possono dividere in due tipologie: * Modelli basati sui dati. Si tratta di sistemi modellati come una scatola nera, utilizzando concetti matematici e statistici per stabilire delle relazioni tra certi ingressi (ad esempio la pioggia) e le uscite (per esempio le acque superficiali). Tecniche comunemente usate includono la regressione, le funzioni di trasferimento e le reti neurali. Questi modelli sono conosciuti come modelli idrologici stocastici. * Modelli basati sulle descrizioni del processo. In questo casi si tenta di rappresentare matematicamente il modello fisico osservato nel mondo reale. Tipicamente si rappresentano il ruscellamento superficiale, il flusso sotterraneo, l'evapotraspirazione e il flusso di canale, ma il modello può diventare molto più complicato di così. Si parla di modelli idrologici deterministici, che possono essere suddivisi in modelli "ad eventi" e modelli "a simulazione continua". Trasporto idrologico Il movimento dell'acqua è un importante mezzo attraverso il quale alcuni materiali, come il suolo o gli inquinanti, sono trasportati da un luogo all'altro. I punti iniziali attraverso i quali tali materiali entrano nel ciclo dell'acqua possono essere diversi, come uno scarico d'acque di origine umana localizzato o su vasta scala, come pure l'acqua che scorre sul suolo a seguito di una pioggia o di un evento più traumatico (alluvione, inondazione, ecc.). Dagli anni sessanta sono disponibili modelli matematici abbastanza complessi che, grazie ai computer sempre più potenti, facilitano l'analisi del fenomeno. Le classi di inquinanti più comunemente analizzate sono quelle delle sostanze nutritive, dei pesticidi, delle sostanze organiche e inorganiche comunemente disciolte in acqua e dei sedimenti. Misure Il movimento dell'acqua sulla Terra può essere misurato in molti modi per la valutazione delle risorse idriche e per la comprensione del ciclo idrologico. Segue una lista dei dispositivi utilizzati per le misure. * Per determinare dimensioni, velocità e distribuzione delle precipitazioni si usa un disdrometro. * Evaporimetro per misurare le caratteristiche fisiche dell'evaporazione * L'infiltrometro consente di determinare la velocità di infiltrazione dell'acqua nel suolo * Piezometro per misurare la pressione e la profondità della falda freatica * Il radar consente di valutare le caratteristiche delle nuvole * Il pluviometro serve a misurare la quantità di pioggia o neve caduta sull'unità di superficie della proiezione del suolo su un piano orizzontale * L'umidità relativa dell'aria può essere misurata con l'igrometro * La riflettometria nel dominio temporale e il tensiometro consentono di rilevare la quantita d'acqua presente nel suolo * Satelliti Bibliografia * E. Wilson The diversity of life Penguin, 1994 ** Edizione italiana: E. Wilson Biodiversità, Bompiani, 1999. * Encyclopedia of Hydrological Sciences, ISBN 0-471-49103-9 * S. L. Dingman Physical hydrology Prentice-Hall, 1994 * J. H. Wallace, P. V. Hobbs Atmospheric science, an introductory survey, Academic Press, San Diego, 1977 * P. Eagleson Dynamic hydrology, McGraw-Hill, 1970 * M.Greppi Idrologia, HOEPLI, 2005 * E.Custodio, M.R.Llamas Idrologia sotterranea"http://www.darioflaccovio.it/scheda/?codice=DF6230, ''Dario Flaccovio Editore http://www.darioflaccovio.it, 2007'' Voci correlate * Ciclo idrologico * Evapotraspirazione * Fiume * Lago * Limnologia * Potamologia * Mare * Pioggia * Bacino idrografico * Piena * Magra * Portata Collegamenti esterni * Materiale Didattico * Una introduzione all'idrologia * Politecnico di Torino - Idrologia * Gruppo Nazionale per la Difesa dalle Catastrofi Idrogeologiche * M. Marani: Processi e modelli dell'idrometeorologia * Dispense del Prof. Ignazio Mantica * The Experimental Hydrology Wiki * United States Environmental Protection Agency * International Glossary of Hydrology * British Hydrology Society * Institut für Hydrologie, Albert-Ludwigs-Universität Freiburg * NOAA's National Weather Service - Office of Hydrologic Development * Virtual Campus in Hydrology and Water Resources * Decision tree to choose an uncertainty method for hydrological and hydraulic modelling Categoria:Tempeste Categoria:Inondazioni